my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ekitai Usui
Background Ekitai Usui, better known as his hero name of The Untouchable Hero: Hydrui is a student in Purachina High. He sits in Seat No. 18. He is an eccentric individual, but a smart one. He is known by his nickname of "Aquatic Nuisance" because of how much hated he is. He wants to become the Number 1. Hero because he wants money and fame. Appearance Usui is 17 years old, and has purple eyes and dyed white hair. He is 5'06, making him quite short. He usually wears a purple tank top, black jeans, and red shoes. He has a tooth sticking out, giving him a weird appearance. His blood type is O, which is really rare. He is one of the oldest in his class, being 17 years old. He typically wears headphones to everywhere, even in the water. His hero suit consists of holding certain liquids he can touch at anytime to transform into. His suit has a metal plate on his chest that stays on during his transformation. He carries gloves that allow him to punch harder, but for his suit, he also has a sword made out of water that is still sharp. He wears sandals that make him move faster for his UY Scuti and Betelgeuse attacks, along with a belt for to keep his body held together during the transformation. Personality Usui is an annoying individual who seems to be the farthest you could be from a teacher's pet. He barely follows directions, or just turns them into his own, which usually involve playing games all day. He is actually very smart, but only uses it in dire situations. He is quite cocky, believing that his quirk is unmatched in abilities. He dyed his hair white, even though it was originally blonde. He thinks it looks cooler. He enjoys drinking himself with his quirk and water bottle flipping. Quirk Usui is the possessor of the quirk known as Liquid, and it is a Transformation Type that allows Usui to touch any liquid and become the liquid he touched. He has shown that he can become water, milk, juice, and blood. In Juice Form, he can squeeze through tight spaces. In water form, he is invulnerable to attacks and can spew water out of his mouth, called a spit bullet, in milk form, he can slow down foes near him and spread milk through the ground to move in, and in blood form, he can go into the cuts and scrapes of an enemy and see their bloodstream, being able to find diseases in their body for 1 minute. This effect lasts for 3 minutes, but the weaknesses for each element such as electricity for water will make the user revert back to normal. He can't touch liquids that harm the normal person. Named Super Moves Betelgeuse ''' Usui turns into water and creates a crack in the ground, which he travels through and grabs the enemy. He then ruffles the enemy up. '''Capella Usui turns into blood and uses it has a defense for attacks. After that, he becomes a puddle which he will then punch an enemy with out them knowing. Sirius He turns into milk and runs very fast, creating milk on the ground. He then punches the enemy with great force with milk on the face. Aquatic Technique: UY Scuti He turns into juice and swims through the ground like it were water. He then uppercuts the enemy in the jaw and rushes into the enemy with a kick. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:U.A. Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:If you mess with this article, he will send a swarm of his army at you.